La Última Campaña
by Annimo2009
Summary: Lo había extrañado tanto, que se quedó sin palabras; pasmado como estaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir sus cálidos labios y dejarse hacer...


Hola a todo el mundo!

Como esta semana no hay actualización de **Nuestra Historia** , vengo con un fic corto para que no me olviden... Esta vez les traigo un nuevo **beso Stony**. Un beso un tanto diferente a los anteriores y en verdad espero que les guste :)

 **Advertencias (?):** Se trata de un ligero AU y en verdad no necesita mucha explicación, solo denle una oportunidad y léanlo ;)

El **rated M** es porque me gusta ponerlo así y porque a ustedes les gusta leer historias en esa clasificación, lo sé ;D

Nunca lo digo, pero como todos saben, los personajes del MCU no me pertenecen y blah, blah, blah…

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **La Última Campaña**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Llevaban años juntos, su relación era la más fuerte de todas. Todos lo sabían. Lo demostraban con cada acto de amor; con cada gesto, con cada miraba llena de ilusiones.

El día en que Steve se enlistó en el ejército, Tony había gritado, se había dado media vuelta y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, había huido. Esa fue su primera pelea, la única respecto a _ese_ tema. Como siempre, Steve había corrido detrás de su novio, lo había alcanzado, abrazado y consolado; Tony no era tan fuerte como todos creían. Lo hablaron con calma, el moreno entendió sus razones y lo apoyó en todo; lo amaba.

Steve se había preparado y, a la fecha, ya había participado en dos campañas al extranjero, relativamente cortas, y de ambas había vuelto ileso. Luego de su último permiso de seis meses, había sido convocado a Afganistán. No se habían visto desde hace casi dos años.

•••

Las cartas no habían sido suficiente, a veces se perdían o eran destruidas por algún bombardeo enemigo. No se arrepentía de su decisión de enlistarse, era algo que sentía en su corazón. Sentía que debía hacerlo, pero lamentaba estar tanto tiempo lejos del hombre que amaba. Muchos de sus compañeros de campaña habían sido dejados por sus parejas mientras aún estaban en el campo de batalla, por medio de una carta.

Cada carta que recibía podía ser la última, cada carta podía contener las palabras que tanto temía. No temía que su amado se enamorara de otro en su ausencia, pero si temía que se cansara de esperarlo, que se cansara de sufrir en su ausencia, de pensar que cuando sus cartas no llegaban era porque podía estar muerto. Le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento de Tony, pero, al fin, todo acabaría.

La última misión había dejado muchas bajas, afortunadamente él estaba bien. No había salido herido de gravedad, pero si había sufrido una lesión en su mano dominante; no podría volver. Sabía que debía sentirse mal al respecto, pero era la excusa perfecta para retirarse de una vez.

Se encontraba volando hacia Nueva York, al fin había terminado su período de servicio y parte de su recuperación. Faltaban un par de horas para aterrizar y al fin podría hacer lo que no pudo hacer antes de irse a Afganistán.

•••

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba nervioso. Estaba eufórico. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tu novio, el hombre que más amas en el mundo, al fin vuelve luego de dos largos años lejos estando en un país peligroso?

―Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso, Tony― Una voz calmada y con un tinte de diversión se dejó escuchar.

―Cállate, Bruce. Como tú ves a tu novia todos los días…― Reclamó el moreno, dedicándole una mirada de odio.

Bruce volvió la mirada a su revista y lo dejó revolcándose en su impaciencia.

•••

El vuelo al fin había aterrizado. Salió en búsqueda de su bolsa de viaje y caminó hacia la salida, donde esperaba que Tony lo recibiera.

Caminó con el equipaje al hombro. Su mano derecha apretó la caja de terciopelo que tanto había luchado por proteger durante esos dos años, esa caja que había recibido tantos golpes como él, y la guardó en su bolsillo. Lo haría.

•••

Miraba impaciente hacia todos lados y de pronto lo vio. Su cabeza sobresalía entre todas las otras; alto como solo él podía serlo. Vio como sus ojos buscaban desesperados a alguien, lo buscaban a él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Paso a paso se acercó y vio como Steve hacía lo mismo. Caminaba lento, temía que sus piernas no le sostuvieran si lo hacía más rápido.

Steve lo buscaba por todos lados y al verlo pensó que no existía otra persona capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa forma. _Lo amo tanto_. Caminó un poco más rápido hacia él.

Estaban a unos metros de distancia y no había nadie de por medio. Tony corrió hacia el rubio y este dejó caer su equipaje y abrió los brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo lleno de añoranza, lleno de cariño; un abrazo fuerte que decía _"No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé"_. Estuvieron un par de minutos así, abrazados.

Se separaron poco a poco y Tony levantó la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el mundo dejó de girar, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron y solo pudieron observarse. Tony abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

Steve descendió hasta alcanzar los labios de su amor. Le besó con calma. Entrelazó sus labios de una forma única.

Acarició los labios de Tony poco a poco; encerró su labio inferior con los suyos y besó tiernamente. Paseó su lengua por el labio apresado y lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con el labio superior. Tony se dejó hacer, dejó que Steve lo llevara en ese beso que tanto había esperado; rodeó su cuello con los brazos. El rubio inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y hundió sus labios en los de Tony, sin ningún aviso introdujo su lengua en su boca. Entrelazó sus lenguas y acarició. Acarició cada parte de su boca, no fue un beso hambriento, fue un beso necesitado.

Con ese beso se dijeron lo mucho que se habían extrañado; lo mucho que se habían añorado durante esos dos años y demostraba la inmensa felicidad de volverse a ver. Con ese beso se dijeron tantas cosas.

La lengua de Tony viajó a la boca del rubio y se paseó por su paladar, por su lengua, por sus dientes y luego volvió a la suya. El beso fue bajando de intensidad. Los roces disminuyeron poco a poco. Steve mordió el labio superior de Tony, lo soltó y luego atrapó el labio inferior para tirar de él un poco más hasta que finalmente lo soltó. Depositó un último beso en sus labios y se separó poco a poco de su rostro.

Nuevamente conectó su mirada celeste con los ojos del castaño; esos ojos que le quitaban el sueño y que deseaba observar cada día de su vida, cada mañana al despertar.

Era el momento.

Metió la mano derecha al bolsillo y sacó la caja de terciopelo rojo al tiempo que decía: "Hace dos años que quería hacer esto" y se arrodilló delante de un atónito Anthony Stark.

El moreno contuvo el aliento al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Steve abrió la caja, tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas y preguntó: "Anthony Edward Stark, ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Tony asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando de la emoción, y un anillo de oro blanco fue colocado en su dedo anular.

Steve se levantó y fue atrapado en un beso tierno y corto.

―Te amo, Steve.― Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Tony.

―También te amo, Tony.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Eso es todo por este **beso**. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gustó, si tienen algún reclamo o pregunta, dejen un comentario :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 10 de Octubre, 2016.**


End file.
